Undying: Passion
by Juwpiter081
Summary: Fang stays behind to keep an eye on a sleeping Lightning, but once boredom takes hold, she decides to wake the soldier up. Flight lemon, based on Chapter 11 of Undying. One-shot.


_**Undying: Passion**_

**Hey! My second M rated fic. Actually, this is based off of my story _Undying_, particularly Chapter 11's ending. This was the original draft, but I cut it out to keep _Undying_ T rated. I still liked the idea, though, and wanted to post it. So, here you go.**

**Technically, this fic is a PWP, but there is a story behind it (read _Undying_ if it's confusing). A short little Flight lemon.**

* * *

><p>"Umm, where's Light?" Hope asked, looking into the pools of Sulyya Springs with Vanille. A few of his companions thought, then Serah spoke up.<p>

"I think she said she was going to lay down." Serah motioned to the _Trickster_, where Lightning had gone a few minutes ago. "Said she was feeling tired."

Fang looked up. "She alright?" The huntress was still nibbling on her meat, trying to keep it warm with small Fire spells as she ate. Serah shrugged.

"She didn't look sick or anything. She said she had been tired ever since we killed Geiseric." The younger Farron settled against Snow's large form, a content sigh leaving her lips. Fang nodded halfheartedly.

Gamenern waited for a few moments before saying anything. "I know we should be taking it easy with Light out for now, but…" He motioned in the direction of Taejin's Tower. "I think we should check out the Tower, see if anything is there." There were a few scattered agreements, though Fang didn't say anything.

"Fang, what's wrong?" Vanille asked, sitting herself next to the older woman. Fang feigned a smile and looked up from her food.

"You guys can go on ahead." She said, tugging at a piece of the jerky meat. "I'll stay here and keep an eye on Light." She tossed the last bit of the food to the chocobo chick, which happily gobbled up what Fang didn't finish.

"You sure?" Snow asked, some concern in his voice. "We may be strong, but you two are the strongest of us all." It took a few seconds for those words to register in the minds of other people. Snow, the man who went around calling himself 'Hero' was confessing he wasn't the strongest of the group?

"You alright there babe?" Serah asked after she made sense of the words. Snow nodded, his usual goofy smile on his face.

"We'll be fine, Fang." Vanille said in her chipper voice. "You an stay here with Lightning." With that, the redhead grabbed Hope by the wrist and started dragging him off in the direction of the tower.

"Well, I better go keep an eye on them." Sazh sighed, waiting for his yellow companion to return to it's nest before bounding off in the direction the two mages went. Snow and Serah nodded and got up to follow him. Gamenern was the last to leave.

"Well, have fun!" He said, his voice able to match Vanille's jovial attitude. The huntress cocked an eyebrow as the Pulsian ran off to join his companions.

Fang entered the cabin only a couple hours after the group had left. Making sure that Lightning was still asleep, she closed the entrance door and walked over to where the soldier lay.

'How can she be comfortable in that getup?' Fang thought as she approached. Kneeling next to the slumbering woman, she leaned into the soldier's ear.

"Lightning…" She sang, trying to arouse the woman from her slumber. Lightning mumbled something incoherent, but did not stir. Fang sighed.

"Oy, sleepy head, wake up!" Fang spoke this while shaking the woman lightly, trying to force sleep out of her. Again, Lightning did not stir. "Oh, Etro…"

Then Fang got an idea. She noticed that Lightning's armpit was exposed. Grinning slightly evilly, she used her index finger and wiggled it across the sensitive skin. Lightning unconsciously closed her arm, but that only worked in trapping the finger in place. Fang kept moving her finger until she saw the soldier's blue eyes looking up at her.

"Welcome back!" Fang said it as if Lightning had been out on an assignment or something. The soldier grumbled something, then noticed where Fang's arm was located.

"You tickled me?" Lighting spoke, her voice laced with sheer amusement. She looked back up at Fang's jade eyes. "Why?"

Fang shrugged with her free arm. "You weren't waking up." She got another plan after saying this. "Had to do something." Oh yeah, she was gonna make Lightning squirm…

"Fang, no…" Lightning saw what Fang was going to do before Fang acted.. Fang inwardly laughed as she straddled Lightning and began tickling her again.

Even Fang couldn't recognize the sound coming from Lightning as something Lightning would make. Fang never did hear the soldier laugh like this. It was a nice, beautiful sound. But, Fang wasn't focusing on this. She was trying to find any area sensitive enough to tickle.

The soldier wasn't a slouch, however. She had tried to counter her attacker, searching for anything that would slow down Fang's assault. But the warrior was either stronger or just not ticklish, because every time Lightning tried, Fang wasn't fazed.

Fang got her other hand into the area between Lightning's other arm, doubling the effect. Lightning's counterattack slowed down immediately. She was now writhing more than anything, her uncontrollable giggling the only sound she was making. Fang was laughing herself, though it was more controlled and a lot calmer.

"Okay, okay! I give!" Lightning got out, barely able to speak from the attack. Fang's hands stopped instantly, coming to rest on either side of the soldier's chest. Lighting was panting heavily, still fighting to control her laughs.

"You know, you should laugh more often?" Fang commented. She was also panting, more from tiredness then lack of breath. Lightning smiled somewhat. A small action, but a genuine smile nonetheless.

Fang was looking deep into Lightning's blue orbs, trying to explore the deepest parts of the soldier's soul. She could see several emotions in those eyes. Happiness. Passion. Longing. All the things Fang was feeling at that same moment.

Fang acted. She closed the distance between her and Lightning instantly, initiating a passionate, longing kiss. Her hands moved from the bed to Lightning's chest plate, searching for the clasps that held the armor in place. Lightning's hand also began their work, fiddling with Fang's sash, untying it with relative ease as Fang still worked on undoing the armor.

By the time Fang's sari was discarded, the huntress had found the final clasp, and when the armor was finally released, Fang wasted no time in tossing it aside, now looking down at the soldier's whitened l'Cie brand and her lace bra. The soldier had stopped her work on Fang's clothing to undo the armor on her arms. She had barely gotten her last glove off when Fang's hands squeezed down on the sensitive skin on Light's breast, eliciting a surprised, pleased gasp from the woman.

When Fang found the lace covering bothersome, she quickly and expertly undid it, tossing it aside with the other articles of clothing that had been removed. The cool air nipped at Lightning's nipples, causing them to stand erect. Fang look one in her mouth, another gasp escaping Lightning as the huntress worked.

Slowly, Fang worked her way down. Lightning had already undone the warrior's black halter top, discarding it somewhere in the cabin, releasing Fang's bust. Fang got to Lightning's skirt and smirked.

"Feathers? Really?" She muttered, running a hand along the inside of Light's thigh. The soldier shrugged as much as she could while arching into Fang's light touch. "Anxious, are we?" Fang teased, moving her hands to the metal plate holding the skirt in place. In only a few moments, Lightning was down to her lace panties, soaked with anticipation and lust.

But Fang was always a tease. She returned to Light's lips, kissing them fiercely as she began her work. She would run a finger lightly over the sensitive nub, savoring the way Lightning would moan into the kiss. The soldier would then try to force the issue, taking control of the kiss in the hope that Fang would stop the teasing. And Fang would only redouble her efforts.

When the two broke for air, Fang was dancing lightly over Light's sex, barely grazing it but doing enough to keep Lightning wanting. Arching her waist upwards, she silently begged Fang to get it over with. "You're no fun…" Fang teased, but she wouldn't wait for an answer. She moved the lacey panties aside and slid a single, slender digit inside, relishing the throaty moan Lightning let out. Fang smiled widely as she continued, keeping the pace slow and steady.

In, out, in, out. Fang was methodical, but not going fast enough for Lightning. No, she wanted release. She bucked upwards, forcing the finger to go deeper. Fang chuckled. She loved the way Lightning would beg, just for her. Planting a final kiss on the soldier's lips, she decided to oblige.

But, instead of opting for her fingers, Fang slid the panties off completely and latched her mouth over Lightning's core. The soldier's moans went up in passion, sound and pitch, going even higher when Fang's tongue joined the mix. The huntress's tongue danced with the folds, each action getting a vocal response from the owner of those folds.

Using her hands to hold Fang's head in place (not that it was going to move anytime soon), Lightning threw her own head back. "Fang…" Light's voice was high and strained with pleasure. Fang's tongue continued it's work, taking a slow pace. Lightning's moans were joined by Fang's, savoring the tastes that came from Lightning.

"Oh…I…I'm….shit…" Any coherency Lightning had left escaped her as she came, right into Fang's waiting mouth. The hands in the huntress's hair tightened tenfold, causing mild pain to the woman. Lightning writhed in pleasure, bucking into Fang's mouth, panting heavily in arousal and fatigue.

Fang waited patiently for Lightning to recover from her high. Laying herself just next to the pinkette, she hugged her around the waist, holding her close as the soldier shook out the last jolts of her orgasm.

Once she was able to think straight, Lightning brought her lips to Fang's once more. She could taste herself on the warrior's lips and tongue as she explored Fang's mouth, while her hands worked to remove the last of the woman's clothing. With a simple movement of her wrists, Fang's black shorts were removed and cast aside to some part of the room.

Once the kiss was broken, Lightning rolled on top of Fang, now in the same position Fang was moments ago. She left a trail of kisses from the huntress's lips to her neck, nipping at the carotid as she arrived. Fang gasped in mild pain and pleasure, leaning her head back to expose the entirety of her neck to the soldier.

Lightning continued her downward journey, stopping at her lover's supple breasts. Wasting little time, she took one into her mouth, sucking and biting the nub, enjoying the moans Fang was trying not to release. Fang never did have any control over her voice when Lightning was in control of her body.

When Lightning's index finger found it's way to Fang's sex, the woman's gasps went up. "Fuck…" Fang moaned in an attempt to contain herself. How did Lightning do that to her with only a simple touch? Lightning's finger teased the entrance of the core, never fully entering but rubbing the folds, enough to keep Fang sated for now.

Moving from one breast to the other, Lightning could feel more than hear the small whimper Fang was trying to stifle. Lightning smirked as much as she could with Fang's breast in her mouth, the expression felt by Fang. "Shut it-hn!" The remark was cut short when Lightning's index finger entered Fang's core, slowly reaching the deepest areas of the woman's insides. Fang's throaty moan was plenty for Lightning, who removed her mouth to focus more on what her finger was doing.

The strawberry blonde wiggled her finger inside of Fang, causing more moans to leave the Pulsian's lips. Slowly, she removed her finger, only to go back in a little faster once her fingertip was fully out. "Yeah…like that…" Fang moaned, the action barely audible from the pleasure she was feeling.

Just like Fang before, Lightning set a methodical pace. Her finger moved to a cadence, never breaking that beat. It was a slow pace, but not too slow. Fang could feel the pressure building inside her, dulling her senses.

"Oh…sh-shit…I'm…com…ming…." Fang's words slurred into passionate screams as her orgasm took over her remaining senses. She gripped the bed sheets as tightly as she could, arching her waist to force Lightning's finger further into her. The soldier had to put her free hand on the woman's abdomen just to keep her steady.

Fang could feel the waves of pleasure wash over her. They numbed her, made her feel at ease and exhausted. She shook uncontrollably, as if she was actually struck by lightning. The soldier wrapped her arms around the warrior, keeping her steady as she rode out the last aftershocks of her orgasm.

Once Fang stopped shaking, she worked on controlling her breathing. It took some time, as if she had just run the entire expanse of the Archylte Steppe in one outing. Slowly, she calmed her breath, though her heartbeat was still frantic and furious.

Fang had finally gathered enough sense to move her body. She shifted in Light's arms, returning the embrace the soldier had on her. Planting a short kiss on the woman, she moved away only enough to warrant talking.

"I love you." Her voice, though still hoarse from tiredness and general screaming, was soft, sincere. Passionate. Lighning nuzzled closer, burying her head in the crook of Fang's neck.

"I love you too." Lightning said breathlessly. She was only conscious for a few more moments before she returned to her slumber. Fang had to keep herself from laughing.

'Hope they take their time…'

* * *

><p><strong>Well, here you guys go. Tell me what you think of it!<strong>


End file.
